


[Podfic] The Good Little Wolf

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fractured Fairy Tale, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy's been training for this day his whole life. As long as he follows the Rules and finishes the Story, everything will be perfect.</p><p>Tempt Little Red Riding Hood. Eat Granny. Dress in Drag. Eat Little Red Riding Hood. Eat Little Red Riding Hood’s Basket of Goodies. Live Happily Ever After.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Good Little Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Good Little Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224432) by [ChuckleVoodoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckleVoodoos/pseuds/ChuckleVoodoos). 



> Thanks to chucklevoodoos for permission to record this!
> 
> Thank you to SomethingIncorporeal for being a great squee partner.
> 
> THERE WILL BE OUTTAKES! From our live recording in the future, cuz there was much squee during the recording of this.

  
**Title:**   The Good Little Wolf  
**Author:**   Chucklevoodoos  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton & SomethingIncorporeal  
**Length:**   1:37:17  
**Format:**   MP3, M4B, & Streaming  
**Music:**   Sam the Sham and the Paraohs - _Little Red Riding Hood_  
**Cover Artist:**   RsCreighton 

[Mobile Streaming Click Here](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bDaredevil%5d%20The%20Good%20Little%20Wolf.mp3)

[**Download M4B**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bDaredevil%5d%20The%20Good%20Little%20Wolf.m4b)  
[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bDaredevil%5d%20The%20Good%20Little%20Wolf.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
